Low quiescent current switch mode converters require that the bias currents in some or all sub-circuits are reduced if the load on the secondary side of the DC-DC converter decreases. A decreasing load means that the load current (or the output current) of the DC-DC converter also decreases. Low bias currents for low loads provide low quiescent currents of the DC-DC converter and therefore low power consumption. Prior art switch mode DC-DC converters tend to trigger erroneously if the bias current is changed. In order to prevent these false triggers, conventional DC-DC converters use additional circuitry. However, this additional circuitry is complex and causes additional costs.